For the convenience of viewing, subtitles are often added to recorded programs, such as movies, TV series, and reality and entertainment shows. Typically, the subtitles are made and incorporated into the programs by professionals.
For live programs, such as news and sports games, there is no time to insert subtitles manually because of real time collection, transmission, and broadcasting. Moreover, it is impossible to predict what will happen during the programs, and therefore it is impossible to prepare matching subtitles in advance, either.
According to the prior art, therefore, it is impossible to add subtitles prepared for a live broadcasting program into the program.
When watching a program, moreover, a user needs to manually perform operations, such as sending barrages (also known as “bullet screen” or “danmu,” where the bullets don't refer to actual bullets, but to text messages that audience members send via their devices such as computers or mobile phones while watching the film or video. The messages are then projected onto the screen, so that at any given time the scene may be overlaid with multiple “bullets,” or comments, scrolling across the screen), sending red pocket money, etc., which can be inconvenient.